Le Silence de Sciuto
by AnkouBZH
Summary: Quelqu'un à oser s'en prendre à Abby, sous le nez de Gibbs. Et si il était également visé? Ma toute première fic!
1. La chute

_Voici ma toute première fic! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de maladresse! _

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La chute

Abby avait envoyé balader McGee trois fois aujourd'hui, c'était une première. Quand il en a parler dans l'open space Tony était descendu la voir, un gobelet de Caf-Pow à la main. Même à celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère elle n'avait rien dit.

C'était a ça que pensait l'agent spécial Gibbs en rentrant chez lui. Il trouvait Abby différente ses jours ci. Pourtant elle avait bien vécu ce qu'elle avait appris à propos de son frère Kyle il y a quelques mois. Non, il y avait autre chose, mais elle se murait dans le silence le plus complet. Plus de musique, plus de Caf-Pow, plus de joie de vivre made in Abby. Elle semblait être devenu l'ombre d'elle même.

A peine Gibbs eu t-il le temps de passer le pas de sa porte que son téléphone sonna :

_- Gibbs ! C'est Abby ! Aide moi, sur le toit de mon immeuble ! Vite Gibbs !_

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà raccrocher. Il sauta dans sa voiture, appela son équipe pour qu'ils le rejoignent directement chez Abby.

Arrivé au même moment, personne ne put demander ce qu'il se passait qu'on entendit un coup de feu et quelqu'un chuter du toit du bâtiment. Ce fut McGee qui réagit le premier :

- Abby, non !

- Dinozzo, David, trouvez le salopard qui à fait ça. McGee, appelez les urgences !

Gibbs avait donner ses ordres le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, puis il couru voir Abby qui venait de s'écrasée sur le sol. Il vérifia son pouls, elle était toujours en vie. D'un coup, Gibbs se sentit perdu et terriblement seul, il n'entendit même pas McGee lui dire que les secours étaient en route et que Tony et Ziva l'attendait à l'appartement d'Abby qui avait été saccagé.


	2. L'appartement

Chapitre 2 : L'appartement

Quand les secours arrivèrent Gibbs chargea McGee de l'accompagnée à l'hôpital et de lui faire savoir ce qu'il en était de l'état de santé d'Abby toute les heures. Puis il monta rejoindre Tony et Ziva dans son appartement.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a Dinozzo ?

- Et bien la porte n'a pas été forcé, Abby devait être dans sa salle de bain quand le type est arrivé car on a trouvé son démaquillant ouvert. Ensuite elle à du essayé de se défendre car toute la vaisselle à volé en éclat...

- Et elle a réussi à s'enfuir et elle s'est réfugiée sur le toit, finissa Ziva en sortant de la chambre à coucher. Est-ce qu'elle est...

- Non.

Son ton était sans appel, ils se mirent tous au travail dans un silence des plus religieux. Environ deux heures plus tard ils rentrèrent au Navy Yard ou le directeur Vance attendait Gibbs de pied ferme.

_Dans le bureau du directeur :_

- Que c'est-il passé Gibbs ?

- Je n'en sais rien Léon ! Elle ne parle plus depuis plusieurs jour et là elle m'appelle d'une voix terrifié et me dit qu'elle a besoin d'aide !

- Et elle chute d'un immeuble quand vous arrivez sur place.

- Il y a eu un coup de feu juste avant.

- Vous avez retrouvé la douille et l'arme ?

- Pas d'arme, mais l'agent David a retrouvé une douille de 9mm.

- La balle a t-elle touchée Mlle Sciuto ?

- Non, je ne crois pas elle est tombée en l'évitant.

- Bien, faite moi savoir quand l'enquête progressera.

Une fois sortit, Gibbs appela McGee toujours à l'hôpital avec Abby.

_- Oui patron ?_

_- Comment va t-elle ?_


	3. Du nouveau?

Chapitre 3 : Du nouveau ?

_- Comment va t'elle ?_

Il n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom tellement il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir fait parler plus tôt. Il redoute la réponse que son agent s'apprête à lui donner.

_- Elle est toujours au bloc, patron. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à en sortir. Vous avez du nouveau ?_

_- Non rien pour l'instant Tim. Rappelez moi quand ils auront finit._

_- Bien patron._

Il avait sentit que son jeune agent avait du mal à tenir le coup, c'est ce qui lui donna la volonté et la force de rester droit lui aussi. Il descendit les escaliers et croisa Ducky qui était passer pour prendre quelques affaire dans le labo pour les apporté à Abby quand elle sera dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ducky resta le plus positif possible et tenta de rassuré son vieil ami, l'immeuble faisaient 6 étages, elle avait des chances de s'en sortir. Avec ou sans séquelles, l'avenir nous le dira.

_Open-space :_

- Dinozzo, donne moi quelque chose de nouveau !

- Désolé patron, il n'y a rien d'inhabituel dans ses relevés téléphoniques ni dans ses achat récents...

- David ?

- On attend le retour de McGee pour fouiller son ordinateur personnel. Mais j'ai trouver une caméra de surveillance qui couvre une partie de la rue ainsi que l'entrée de l'immeuble. On voit Abby rentrer l'air naturelle mais exactement 6 minutes plus tard un homme armé rentre à son tour. On ne voit pas son visage malheureusement mais je cherche toujours par ou il s'est enfui.

- Bon, rentrer chez vous tout les deux, Ducky est partit relevé McGee à l'hôpital et le directeur va poster des agents devant sa chambre quand elle sortira du bloc.

Les deux agents partirent rapidement laissant Gibbs dans ses pensées. Il perdait beaucoup trop d'êtres cher, il en avait assez. Il espérait tout de même qu'elle s'en sorte, même s'il était persuadé du contraire. Il resterait la, à son bureau, attendant l'appel de son ami.


	4. Je sais pourquoi

Chapitre 4 : Je sais pourquoi

Vers une heure du matin le portable de Gibbs sonna enfin, et c'était Ducky !

_- Allo ? Jethro ?_

_- Oui Ducky, alors ?_

_- Et bien Abigail est dans le coma, ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais son dos à gravement été touché, les médecins ne savent pas si elle sera para ou tétraplégique..._

_- Il y a le moindre espoir qu'elle remarche un jour ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Jethro, on ne le saura probablement qu'à son réveil._

_- Merci Ducky, je passerais demain matin._

A peine eu t-il raccrocher que dans un élan de tristesse il se laissa aller. De chaude larme de désespoir et de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Il trouvera celui qui a oser faire ça à celle qu'il considérai comme sa propre fille, sa protégée... Et il le tuerai de ses mains ! Ce fut sur cet promesse qu'il s'endormit sur son siège.

_Le lendemain :_

- Euh... Patron ?

- Hum...

- Patron ?

- Quoi McGee !

- Et bien, j'ai passé la nuit au labo car je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors...

- Accoucher McGee ! Vous avez trouver quelque chose ?

- Oui en effet, je crois qu'on essayait de faire chanter Abby Patron...

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, ces type sont doués en informatique. Mais je sais ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Et c'est quoi McGee ?

- Les dossiers du personnel.

- Quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Non ils n'ont rien dû précisé au cas ou Abby aurait prévenu quelqu'un...

- Dans ce cas on ne sait pas pourquoi ils ont cherchés à la tuer... Appelez le directeur et mettez le au courant pour leurs intentions. Ils cherchent quelqu'un qui travaille au NCIS ! Je vais à l'hôpital !


	5. Peu d'indice

_Merci pour les reviews!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolé PBG mais pas d'Abby ce coup ci! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Peu d'indice

_Au labo :_

- Aller McGuignol, dis-moi que tu as trouvé un indice pour nous faire avancer dans ce fichu PC ! Houspilla Tony en faisant les cent pas dans le labo.

- Si tu me laissais tranquille ça m'aiderais tu sais !

- Pas question ! Je ne remonte pas en haut les mains vides !

- Et bien trouve toi une occupation ! Mais laisse moi finir avec le PC s'il te plait !

- Bien Chef ! Et la recherche d'empreinte que tu as mis trois heures à lancer ?

- C'est en cours Tony ! Va nous chercher du café au lieu de marcher derrière moi !

- Oui Chef ! Et appelle-moi avant Gibbs si tu as du nouveau en mon absence, j'ai pas envie de recevoir encore une tape derrière la tête aujourd'hui !

- Oui oui, aller file !

_Dans l'open space :_

- Je n'ai trouvé aucun témoin qui a vu un homme s'enfuir cette nuit, mais une dame assure qu'un 4x4 à démarré brusquement peu de temps après notre arrivé.

- Donc ils étaient deux.

- C'est ce que je pense, affirma Ziva, mais c'est aussi possible qu'on a affaire à un groupe.

- Çà, ça m'étonnerai, je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une vengeance. Répondit Gibbs.

- Qu'es ce qui vous fais penser ça ?

- Ils cherchaient un dossier, dès qu'on saura à qui il appartient il restera plus qu'a trouvé quel ennemi est doué en informatique et pourquoi on lui en veut.

- Pas mal mais ça va prendre du temps...

- C'est la seule piste qu'on a pour l'instant...


	6. La cible est

Chapitre 6 : La cible est...

- Patron j'ai trouvé !

- Le dossier ou les empreintes ?

- Le dossier, grâce au code de dossier qu'ils ont envoyé par e-mail à Abby. J'ignore comment ils on su pour trouver aussi rapidement mais craqué aurait mis plus de temps je pense. Donc c'est pour ça que...

- McGee !

- Pardon, le dossier est celui de...

- Tu veux un roulement de tambour peut-être ? Fit Tony.

- Patron, il s'agit du votre.

- Le miens ?

- Oui, la recherche d'empreinte est toujours en cours, j'ai du l'étendre jusqu'à Interpol. Avec une correspondance on pourra trouver qui l'a engagé...

- Bon travail. Ziva, avec moi, vous êtes chargé de me protégé.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui, ce type à du m'échapper une fois, ça ne se reproduira pas ! McGee, a t-il eu accès à mon dossier ?

- Non, et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'Abby a été prise pour cible...

- Bien, tenez moi au courant pour les empreintes trouvé dans son appartement.

- Oui Patron ! Firent Tony et McGee d'une même voix.

Gibbs décida de retourner à l'hôpital pour que Ducky rentre se reposer. Mais avant, ils firent une halte chez Gibbs. Ziva entra la première et resta stupéfaite devant ce qu'il se trouvait sous ses yeux.

- Gibbs, on à un problème...

- Des photos de surveillance...

- De toute l'équipe, il veut s'en prendre à tout le monde. Pas seulement à vous.

- Appelez McGee, que lui et Dinozzo ne sorte pas de l'immeuble. On fonce chercher Ducky !

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre 6! Bon, je vais un peu lever le pied sur cette fic car j'en commence une autre. Je viens à peine de terminer le prologue et je galère à trouver un titre... J'espère quelle plaira!_


	7. Tueurs à gages

Chapitre 7 : Tueurs à gages

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Gibbs et Ziva se rendirent directement dans la chambre d'Abby ou Ducky lui faisait la conversation, comme si il était dans sa salle d'autopsie.

- …A survécu à une chute de 15 étages à Manhattan grâce à...

- Ducky, on rentre au Navy Yard tout de suite ! L'Interrompit Gibbs.

- Que ce passe t'il Jethro ?

- On est tous menacés Duck. Le type qui à cherché à tuer Abby nous surveille depuis un moment.

- Et pour Abby ?

- Des agents seront toujours avec elle, fit Ziva.

De retour au NCIS, les recherches recommencèrent pour trouver celui qui leur en voulaient. En fin de journée, McGee remonta dans l'open space et déclara à Gibbs qu'il avait fait une bourde. En effet, il y avait deux jeux d'empreintes dans l'appartement. Il venait donc de trouver l'identité de l'un des trois hommes. Car maintenant Gibbs était persuadé qu'il y avait un cerveau et deux exécutants.

- Une des empreintes correspond à Henry Spivey, tueur à gages. Fit McGee.

- Sa tête me dis quelque truc...

- Quelque chose Ziva ! Oui, à moi aussi... Répondit Tony.

- C'est normal, vous avez eu affaire à lui quand vous étiez sous couverture il y a six ans. Déclara McGee.

- Ah oui c'est vrai... Il ne devrait pas être en prison ?

- Il s'est enfuit, il y a six mois, durant un transfert avec 5 autres détenus. Les policiers sont tous morts dans l'accident. Aucun des prisonniers n'a été retrouvés.

- On en connaît d'autres parmi les 5 ?

- C'est ce que je vérifie à l'instant même Patron... Oui, l'autre tueur à gages, Marcos Siazon, était avec lui... Ainsi que Tommy Doyle qu'on a arrêté il y a trois ans.

- Le tueur qui filmait ses meurtres ? On a presque failli tomber dans le panneau !

- Les trois autres n'ont rien à voir avec le NCIS Boss.

- Doyle est notre cerveau. Dinozzo, trouve tout ce que tu peux sur lui, McGee, vous vous chargez de Spivey, David, Siazon !

Sur ses mots Gibbs se rendit en salle d'autopsie, le médecin avait du nouveau à propos d'Abby.


	8. Des larmes

_Merci pour les reviews! Voilà le chapitre 8! _

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Des larmes

- Tu m'as appelé Ducky ? Fit Jethro en rentrant d'un pas rapide.

- En effet, j'ai eu le chirurgien qui a opéré Abby au téléphone, elle est toujours dans le coma mais il a réalisé des examens supplémentaires.

- Et ?

- Abby est paraplégique.

_ Abby est paraplégique_, la phrase résonna un long moment dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait imaginer une telle chose. Abby, assise dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Impossible. C'était impossible. Et comment annoncerai t-il ça à son équipe ? Il ne pouvait pas. C'était un cauchemard.

- Duck, c'est à vie ?

- Malheureusement oui Jethro. A moins que quant elle se réveillera elle accepte d'être à nouveau opéré...

- Ou est le problème ?

- Elle mourra si l'opération échoue Jethro.

- Ducky dis-moi que tout ce qui nous arrive n'est pas réel ! Qu'Abby est en haut dans son labo, que personne ne veut la mort de l'équipe, et qu'il ne soit rien arrivé !

- Navré Jethro...

- J'en peux plus Duck...

- Reste fort ! Fais le pour Abby et ton équipe. Ils ont besoin de toi !

Sur ses mots, Gibbs et Ducky se firent une accolade pour se soutenir. Il montèrent ensemble dans l'open space pour annoncer la nouvelle à Tim, Tony et Ziva qui travaillaient toujours d'arrache pied pour coincer les coupables. Quand Gibbs leur fit part de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Abby, la réaction des trois agent fut unanime, les trois tentèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leurs larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tony se ressaisit assez pour déclaré avoir trouver un lieu susceptible d'être la planque des ravisseurs.

* * *

_Pas de larmes hien!_


	9. La planque

Chapitre 9 : La planque

L'instant d'après l'équipe se trouvait devant un entrepôt laissé à l'abandon.

- Dinozzo, McGee, par derrière, Ziva, avec moi ! Fit Gibbs tout bas.

Ziva entra la première dans l'entrepôt et ne trouva personne à l'entrée. Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment avant d'entendre un échange de coup de feu...

_Du coté de Tim et Tony :_

Les deux hommes passèrent donc par l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Il n'y avait rien non plus lorsque qu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Pourtant, Tony trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Son instinct lui disait de fuir les lieux immédiatement. A peine eu t-il fait part de son pressentiment à son partenaire que ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol.

Tony se retrouva face à face avec Henri Spivey. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il tira le premier dans l'épaule de Spivey. Il se retourna et vit McGee tenté de se redresser. La balle avait touché sa cuisse.

- Ça va aller le bleu, prends mon blouson pour compresser la blessure...

- McGee ! Dinozzo ! Vous êtes ou bon sang ? Cria Gibbs.

- Ils sont là Gibbs ! Fit Ziva en passant les menottes à Spivey. Ou sont tes complices ? Parles !

- Il ne dira rien Ziva. Tony, accompagne McGee à l'hôpital. Nous on se rend en salle d'interrogatoire sur le champs !

- On va qu'en même pas tous finir à l'hosto hein patron ? Plaisanta Tony.

_- J'espère que non_, pensa fortement Gibbs. Aller ! On y va ! Revient pas trop tard Dinozzo, et sans McGee, lui il reste se faire soigner !

- Mais patron il en reste encore deux ! Riposta Tim.

- On ne discute pas avec le patron le bleu, à trois on se lève ! Un... Deux... Go ! A tout à l'heure boss!


	10. L'interrogatoire

_Tout d'abord merci à Gwenetsi, PBG et pucinette52 pour vos reviews!_

_Voici le chapitre 10!_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'interrogatoire

_Salle d'interrogatoire n°1 :_

Ziva planta son couteau le plus fortement du monde sur la table noire de la petite pièce. Derrière elle, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs était adossé au miroir, ses yeux fixés sur le tueur à gages se trouvant assis de l'autre coté de la pièce. Le suspect s'entêtait à ne rien dire, finalement la prison l'avait bien endurcit.

Ce fut la voix criante de Ziva qui tira le chef d'équipe de ses pensées...

- Sachez que je connais mille et une façons de vous faire avouez tout ce que je veux savoir ! Que ce soit légal ou non ! Tonna l'israélienne.

- Ziva ! On est pas en Israël, du calme ! Fit Gibbs, étrangement calme.

- Oui, pardon Gibbs. Répondit Ziva en baissant la tête, comprenant ou voulait en venir son patron.

- Je prend la relève, assoyez vous sur la chaise dans le coin agent David.

Gibbs avait en effet comprit que le rapport de force ne servirait à rien avec lui. Il décida donc de s'y prendre autrement, en établissant un contact en rabaissant ouvertement Ziva qui était une femme. Spivey était sexiste, cela se voyait dans son regard plein de mépris pour l'israélienne.

- Non mais ! Continua t-il pour bien montré son « emprise » sur elle.

- Je l'aurais mise dehors à votre place. Déclara Spivey avec un grand sourire.

- Non, ici elle voit ce que je fais et ne peut intervenir, c'est mieux.

- Oui en effet... Les femmes sont faibles.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous en êtes pris à Abby ? Enchaîna directement Gibbs.

- Exact, malheureusement elle était si fragile qu'elle n'a pas pu finir ce qu'on lui avait demander. On l'a donc fait taire. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas survécu ?

- C'est vous ou Siazon qui l'a tué ?

- Moi, répondit-il fièrement. Elle est morte sur le coup ?

- Ou sont les deux autres ?

- Hum... Je ne dirais plus rien !

- Vous croyez ?

Entre temps, Ziva c'était levée et c'était mise derrière Spivey. Rien de tel qu'une poussée d'adrénaline pour faire parler les gens les plus coriaces.

- OU SONT-ILS ? Cria Ziva à l'oreille du tueur.

- AH ! Je... Ils... Je...

- Ou ?

- A l'hôpital...

- J'appelle Dinozzo, on fonce à l'hôpital !

* * *

_Voilà voilà! Par contre désolé de mettre du temps à poster, surtout pour "Dans la peau des Laiho", je manque un peu d'inspi ses temps ci. (Désolédésolédésolédésolé!)_


	11. Tommy Doyle

****_Bonsoir à tous! Voici un tout petit chapitre, écrit un peu dans l'urgence, donc je ne l'ai pas entièrement relu._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Tommy Doyle**

La chose à laquelle pensait Ziva durant le trajet entre le Navy Yard et l'hôpital universitaire était que Gibbs avait probablement dépassé le record du monde de vitesse. Si Tony était là, il l'aurait probablement comparé à Vin Diesel dans Fast and Furious. (Lequel ? A vous de voir!).

Sa réflexion pris fin quand elle se demanda si Tony avait vu le film français Taxi. Elle supposa que oui et sortit de la berline arme en main.

Quant ils entrèrent dans le hall (qui etait étrangement vide), ils tombèrent sur Dinozzo, assommé par terre. Ziva eu à peine le temps de s'approcher de lui qu'elle entendit le déclic d'une arme. Elle se redressa et fit face à leurs criminel de la vidéo : Tommy Doyle.

Il eu juste le temps dire dire « voilà enfin ma vengeance » que Gibbs, qui était derrière Ziva, lui tira dans le torse. Malheureusement il avait un gilet pare-balles et Ziva du lui collé une balle dans la tête. Tony reprenait ses esprits et fit à Gibbs que le troisième se trouvait au quatrième étage. Là ou étaient Tim et Abby.

_Pendant ce temps au quatrième étage :_

Marcos Siazon arriva d'un pas léger dans le couloir ou se trouvait les chambres d'Abby et de Tim. Avec son silencieux il tua les quatre policier chargés de surveiller l'entrée des deux chambres.

Il entra dans la première et trouva la jeune femme toujours dans le coma. Il décida de la laisser tranquille le temps de s'occuper de l'autre agent. Il fit donc demi tour et pénétra dans la chambre voisine...

Gibbs et Ziva, eux, coururent aussi vite qu'Usain Bolt pour arrivé en haut avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il prirent l'ascenseur qui, comble de la malchance, tomba en panne. Le reste de l'hôpital se retrouva dans le noir.

Gibbs jura après Doyle et espéra de toute ses forces que McGee réussirai à se tirer d'affaire seul.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine si je peux! ;)_


	12. Bagarre

****_Bien le bonsoir à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 12!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Bagarre**

La coupure de courant tira Tim de son sommeil. N'entendant aucun bruit à l'extérieur de sa chambre, il se mit aux aguets. Son instinct acquis au cours des années passées aux cotés de Gibbs le prépara à l'arrivé des tueurs toujours en liberté. Il se persuada qu'ils n'avaient pas pu arriver jusque ici car Tony étaient là et que Gibbs et Ziva étaient également en route. Mais rien y fait, il se sentait menacé. Il prit donc le couteau que Tony lui avait laisser en main.

Dans l'ascenseur les deux agents ne pouvaient que faire les cents pas. Ils avaient tenter en vain de joindre Tony, toujours dans le hall de l'hôpital. Pas de réseau. Ils étaient donc condamnés à attendre le retour du courant.

Justement, dans le hall, Tony reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux sans problème et sans voir flou il remarqua tout d'abord le manque de luminosité du coté des bureaux. Il réfléchi un instant avant de comprendre que Doyle revenait du sous sol quand Gibbs et Ziva étaient arriver. _D'ailleurs..._ pensa t-il, _pas de courant dit pas de lumière et surtout pas d'ascenseur. Le boss déteste les escaliers, donc il a le prendre... Et donc, le Bleu est tout seul en haut, dans un lit d'hôpital avec un tueur à gages armé à ses trousses... Donc, faut foncer Dinozzo !_

Au quatrième étage, Siazon prenait toujours son temps, car il n'y a pas de quoi se presser vu qu'il fait noir et que l'agent dormait profondément. Quant il passa enfin le seuil de la porte, il trouva le lit vide. _Quoi ? _Fit-il, La salle de bain peut-être... Non plus, personne. Au moment ou il se retourna pour sortir il fut assailli par derriere par le jeune agent, caché sous le lit.

Tim n'eut pas le temps de planter le couteau dans le cœur de Siazon, le tueur avait réussi à le repousser et se jeta sur lui.

Tony arriva en trombe dans le couloir du quatrième, il entendait le bruit d'une violente bagarre depuis la cage d'escalier. Quand il arriva enfin devant le chambre, il n'y avait plus aucun son.


	13. Le reveil

_Merci à tous!_**  
**

_Voici le dernier chapitre du silence de Sciuto!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le réveil**

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit au quatrième étage. Tony craint le pire pour son collègue. Il entra prudemment dans la chambre et vit McGee et Siazon à terre.

Il s'approcha pour voir si les deux était encore en vie. En sentant leurs pouls il fut soulagé de vois que les deux hommes étaient seulement assommés.

Quand il se redressa la lumière revint et il entendit Gibbs et Ziva arrivés. Au même moment, Tim reprit ses esprits et Tony l'aida à se redressé.

Ziva réveilla Siazon et lui passa les menottes. Gibbs alla directement voir si Abby allait bien, et par chance, elle sortit de son coma à ce moment la.

Gibbs ? Fit-elle, ou suis-je ?

A l'hôpital Abbs, tu as fais une mauvaise chute.

Gibbs... Je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te tue...

Ce n'est rien Abbs, on les à eu.

Merci, J'ai le droit d'avoir un câlin ?

Bien sur, tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Abby accepta l'opération de la moelle épinière. L'opération fut un succès, et, après quelques mois de rééducation elle serait sur pied, comme avant. Les deux tueurs à gages furent condamnés à la prison à vie, et la vie au NCIS repris son cours. Même si tous gardaient un œil sur Abby depuis.

FIN

* * *

_Voili voilou!_

_Merci de m'avoir suivie!_

_A la prochaine! :)_


End file.
